It's All Around You
by BonesBird
Summary: Fluffy M/G. She has been calling in sick. He wants to know why. One-shot, song-fic.
1. It's All Around You

**Title: It's All Around You  
****Summary: Fluffy M/G. She has been calling in sick. He wants to know why. One-shot, song-fic.  
****Lyrics: It's All About You - New Found Glory**

**This is possibly the least known NFG song, so much so that there is only one video on You Tube (coincidentally, mine) and I had to search for three weeks to find a copy of it. It's that rare. But it's an amazing song, and I think it's perfect for this situation. **

**Depending on how this goes down you MIGHT get a second chapter (I have a song in mind)**

* * *

_**Where do you go when you have nowhere to turn  
**__**The roads connect to the bridges you've burned  
**__**To preach me and**_

The third day running she had called in sick, and Morgan wasn't having it anymore. He knew his baby girl better than anyone, and he wasn't going to accept that she was ill until he saw it with his own eyes. So she had two choices. Either she opened up to him, or he forced his way in. But either way he wasn't about to let her bottle everything up. He text her while he was on his way, telling her to be ready for him. He really had no idea what could be going on for her to call in work for three days. He couldn't remember the last time she had taken sick leave. He was almost certain it hadn't been since she'd been shot. He hoped there was no similar reason this time. Maybe she just had a bug or something.

_**You've been calling in sick to work  
**__**You're finding excuses to be by yourself  
**__**There's more to life  
**__**You know**_

When she opened the door he saw a hint of a puffy face before she turned away. He stepped in and pulled her close to him. He gently studied her face, she looked like she'd been crying since the first call Hotch got. He didn't ask a question, just pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Now wasn't the time for questions. He knew her well enough that when she wanted to tell him she would. All he wanted was her to know that everything was going to be fine, because until she felt better, he wasn't going to leave her side.

_**You've been sleeping your problems away  
**__**Being reclusive you're losing yourself  
**__**It's time to change  
**__**You know**_

She clung to him, her nails digging gently into his back as she sobbed in his chest. He wasn't sure what had caused his girl to hurt so much, but whatever it was he wanted to make it stop as soon as he possibly could. He didn't want her to be hurt, to be crying against his chest before he had even shut the door. There was something very, very wrong with this picture.

"Derek, thank you" she hiccupped through her tears as he kicked the door shut and led her over to the sofa, where he pulled her right back against him.

_**Slow building up now  
**__**Closing in on you now**_

"What's going on baby girl" he murmured, gently kissing the top of her head as he watched her play with her hands. She was so beautiful, and so innocent, he wanted to protect her from every bad feeling there was. He didn't want to have her upset on his watch.

"Kevin dumped me" she sobbed, fisting her hands in her lap as he felt her start to cry again. He couldn't believe she was crying over a guy who had never deserved her.

"Baby, then he's an idiot" He smiled, slowly bringing her eyes back to meet his.

_**Breathing down your neck now  
**__**Telling you don't leave it all behind**_

"He's an idiot for letting you go. You're the most amazing, special, fantastic goddess he could ever hope would spend any time of day on him." He watched as her tears continued to well up, and her body began to shake. "I would spend every day with you baby girl. I promise I'll never let you go"

_**It takes you to open up your eyes  
**__**To see the light  
**__**It's all around you  
**__**It's all around you**_


	2. Making Plans

**Lyrics: Making Plans - New Found Glory**

**Another amazing, and unknown, song by my boys of the Glory. Not as unknown as the previous chapter. Once again thanks go to KLCM for beta-ing chapter two, and to Nath (who said the last chapter felt "unfinished"… probably because there was no implied HEA) and Ash (who wanted a second chapter the most).**

* * *

_**The sun hits my face  
**__**So I know it is the morning  
**__**The forecast two days  
**__**On the picture that I'm holding**_

He looked at her as she began processing what he'd just said. There was nothing to his statement that he hadn't said before. But the implications were so much bigger, and maybe this time she'd understand that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. All he needed was for her to realise that every word out of his mouth was the truth.

"You'll never let me go?" She asked in a hushed voice, looking up at him, tears still in the corners of her eyes, breaking his heart even more that she was crying over a loser who clearly didn't know what an amazing woman he had on his arm.

_**I won't be alone  
**__**Or with anyone  
**__**Else in this lifetime  
**__**So I'm making some plans**_

"Never, never Baby Girl" he whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers and moving her to a sitting position, he looked deep in her eyes as she gave him a slight smiled, the twinkle coming back to her

"Coz if you say it twice it's more true?" she nodded at him, a small sarcastic glint to her expression. An expression he found himself falling more in love with every time he saw it. It was the look he imagined her having when they flirted while on a case.

"That's the old wife's tale" He smiled, catching her eyes again.

_**Tonight is the right place  
**__**The right time to find me  
**__**Containing myself  
**__**What you want honestly**_

"You're telling me you're never gonna leave me?" she asked, her mouth slightly agape. Penelope Garcia was stunning, by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and the only woman he could think of ever helping him become more than he was. She sighed, leaning forward as he rested his forehead on hers

"Baby, I'm not telling you I'm never gonna leave, I'm telling you I'm never gonna let you go" he leant down and kissed her lightly.

_**I won't sleep alone  
**__**Or with anyone else  
**__**In this whole world**_

Every moment the kiss went on it became more meaningful; slowly getting deeper. Her hands moved around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Minutes could have been hours. Hours could have been days. He'd never had a kiss like it, but he'd never kissed the most beautiful woman he knew.

"Baby Girl" he moaned, pulling away slightly to catch his breath.

_**This is the truth  
**__**So just take it away  
**__**I'm not starting over  
**__**I waited to be great**_

"You and me baby, we have a lot to do" he murmured. Pulling her in to another kiss, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. She nodded, smiling, and kissed him again.

_**Making plans for you  
**__**They're involving me  
**__**So I'm making some plans**_

* * *

**Yeah, the ending fails BUT I do want to write at least one more song-fic chapter to this, though it will probably end up being more. I have a couple of songs now I'm planning on using. **


End file.
